Percy Jackson and the tail gods
by crystalbeastmaster
Summary: Percy find a headband and has no clue on what a trip he will go on. on hold computer problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

the first two chapters are by ThePizziaMan

Disclaimer: There is no way I own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Chapter 1: The Headband

Part 1

XXXX B.C. Greece

"Naruto! Naruto! Wait up!" A girl in her late teens yelled out.

"It's not my fault your slow Artemis!" Naruto yelled back with a giggle. As he continued to run through the trees. Naruto looked back and smiled at the girl with the silver dress. Only to receive a glare back. Laughing a bit he resumed running. After a few seconds of running he heard her cry out in pain as she fell to the ground. He stopped and quickly went to her side.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto said as he looked over Artemis. Concern was clearly on his face as he checked her. When suddenly Naruto was tackled to the ground.

Giving out a laugh Artemis yelled"Got you!".

"Hey! Your going to get my cloak dirty." Naruto said with an indigent look. "It's dark red with black flame on the bottom. "

How can it get dirty?" Artemis replied with a deadpan.

Standing up Artemis helped Naruto up. "Now let's go! We're nea-ompf" Naruto started to say when Artemis jumped on his back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing." Naruto demanded.

"I believe I'm getting a piggyback ride." Artemis said in an authoritative tone. Giving a sigh Naruto secured Artemis on his back and started walking.

"I can't believe a Goddess needs a piggyback ride to go somewhere." Naruto said to Artemis.

"Well I just got engaged and I believe i'm entitled to get pampered by my fiancé" Artemis said with her nose raised high.

"How did I ever end up in this situation." Naruto said with a joking tone.

"I believe it was because some boy pranked my father and he demanded compensation from said boy." Artemis said with a grin. "Really!" Naruto said deciding to play along.

"Wait...maybe it was because said boy decided to play Hero and save some random girl from bandits." Artemis continued.

"Oh really." Naruto said with mock seriousness.

"Now that I think about it. It might have been the date the girl offered afterwards." Artemis said as she is carried out of the forest on to a ledge overlooking most of Greece.

"Well isn't that interesting." Naruto said as he let Artemis down.

"Hmm now that I really think about it might have been the dates afterward that slowly made me fall in love with you." Artemis said as she looked on into the sunset.

"Well ones thing for sure...I'll never regret playing a Hero" Naruto said as he pulled Artemis into his arms.

"Me too"Artemis said as she treasured the moment. Relaxing in the embrace Artemis tilted her head for a kiss.

Just as they were about to kiss a cough interpreted them. Quickly sharing a chaste kiss they separated. Looking done at a fox both of them were surprised. Giving a bow the fox couldn't hide the slight shiver it had as Artemis glared at it for disrupting their moment. Putting a hand on Artemis shoulder to calm her down he addressed the fox "Speak before she smites you.".

"O-of c-course m-my lord." the fox said as he gave another shiver.

"Sire someone has released the Juubi!" The fox said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Incase Naruto decide to smite him for the bad news.

Giving a loud gasp Naruto yelled "What fool would release the Jyuubi and how?!". Quickly turning to Artemis he started to say something when she held a finger to his lip.

"Go...but comeback safely, and you better not be late to our wedding in a week...or I'll raise you back from the dead and Kill you myself." Artemis said with a glare.

"Ye-yes" Naruto strutted before they shared another kiss. Leaving in a yellow flash Naruto disappeared. Sitting on the edge of the ledge Artemis could only give a sigh as she stared off into the sunset.

2014 New York City, U.S.A.

"Come on seaweed-brain! Were going to be late to the movie" a voice called out.

"Hold on...I found something." a teenage boy said as he picked up a headband with a marking similar to a leaf.

Part 2

2014 New York City, U.S.A.

You would think that after everything Percy Jackson has faced that he wouldn't be surprised. He got the curse of Achilles, went against the Titans and saved Olympus. Found out that there were Roman Demigods. Helped end the feud between the Romans and Greeks. He went against the Giants and saved Olympus...again. Heck he even found out that Nico who everyone thought had a crush on Annabeth actually had a crush on him. Overall Percy honestly thought he could no longer be surprised. However the Fates apparently decided that Percy's life would be full of surprises.

"Come on Percy. Whatever you found can wait. Lets go before were late!" Annabeth said as she grabbed Percy's hand and led him away.

"Ok." Percy responded as he put the headband in his pocket. As they left the park heading towards a movie theater. Percy had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen. One thing he knew for certain was that the headband was definitely related to a God or Goddess. It had this aurora that practically screamed divine object. 'You know what, screw the headband!' Percy thought. 'I can worry about it later, for now I better enjoy my time with Annabeth. Before she decides to question me about my mood.'

One Movie Later...

"Wow that was a great movie wasn't it." Percy said to Annabeth as they walked to a nearby park. They had just finished watching the new Captain America movie.

"I'm just wondering how the Heli-Carrier can withstand..." Annabeth started to say when she noticed a notable bulge in Percy's pocket. "Hey seaweed brain...what's in your pocket?" Annabeth said, knocking Percy out of the day-dream that he went into when Annabeth started to monologue.

"Oh this thing. I found it earlier before you grabbed my hand and led me to the movie theater." Percy said as he pulled out the golden plate headband. "I wonder if this belongs to any of the gods?" Percy questioned as he looked at the headband with a critical gaze.

*Gasp* "...Percy d-do y-you know what you have in your hand now!" Annabeth said with excitement.

"Whats so special about this headband? That it has the great Wise-girl gasping with surprise." Percy questioned as he looked at his girlfriend's face which had excitement all over it.

"It's not the headband that is special...its the symbol on it." Annabeth said as she took the headband away from Percy. Percy sweat-dropped as he watched Annabeth hold the headband like it was a Holy object... Actually when he really thought about it. It is, since it apparently belonged to a god.

"What about the symbol?" Percy asked.

"You know there's many myths about how Artemis became a man-hater right?" Annabeth said as she walked to a bench to sit on with Percy following her.

"Yes I know. A guy named Orion cheated on her and when Artemis found out she slapped him causing him to try to rape her. Only for Artemis's brother to shoot him with an arrow killing him instantly. At least that the one I think happened." Percy said as they sat on the bench.

"Theres another myth only known to demigods..." Annabeth started as Percy waited in anticipation. "When Artemis was in her early teens..."

Cue Mythical Flashback...

X132B.C.

"Ugh that insufferable brother of mine is going too far with his pranks!" Artemis ranted as she walked through the forest. Her favorite dress was ruined because her brother thought it would be funny to drop a bucket of squashed berries on top of her. "I hate men!" Artemis yelled out as she stopped walking.

"Hey...it isn't fair to mankind. If you hate them just because of your brother." a voice called out. Turning around fast enough to cause whiplash. Artemis set her sight on a Teen slightly older than her. He had sun-kissed hair that most certainly blessed by Helios, and Cerulean eyes that put the sky to shame. The most surprising feature he had, was the three whisker like marks on each cheek.

"Who are you boy?" Artemis said with her voice full of contempt. Artemis gave a glare as the 'boy' started laughing. Noticing the glare the boy continued to laugh. Having enough of the laughter Artemis said "Stop laughing boy.".

"Gomen gomen." boy said as he held back his laughs. Seeing the confused look on Artemis face he said "I'm sorry for laughing and speaking in a foreign language. I forgot no one speaks Japanese here."

Giving another glare Artemis said "It appears that not only do you look flakey but your also an idiot." Giving a smirk at the boy's shocked face Artemis walked away. Unknown to Artemis, Naruto had one single thought 'Is this love?'.

A few minutes later Artemis was walking down the road. 'That boy was certainly interesting. Although his choice of clothing was weird, the quality of his red cloak was similar to a noble's.' Artemis mused.

Hearing the sound of movement Artemis broke out of her thoughts as she found herself surrounded by thirty bandits."Looky here we found a little goddess lost in the woods." one bandit said as he held a bronze short sword.

"Looks like were going to have some fun tonight boys!" another bandit said with a perverted grin.

Artemis was concerned, these men were clearly demigods since they knew she was a goddess. This was another reason she hated men. Men like these just ruined her opinion of them. She gave a glare as she calmly said "Out of my way. Before I smite thee.". On the outside Artemis appeared calm, but in the inside she was scared. She was just a minor Goddess and there was no way she could face thirty demigods. Very afraid for her well-being she took a few steps back only to trip on to the ground. Artemis let out a few tears she couldn't hold in. She had her pride, but in the situation she was in, she just couldn't hide her fear.

...

...

'Someone...save me...'

...

...

A flash of yellow was what she saw before closing her eyes. "Hey...are you alright?" a somewhat familiar voice said a few seconds later. Opening her eyes she saw the flakey boy. Sniffling a bit she nodded a yes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki...nice to meet you..." Naruto trailed off.

"Its Artemis." she said quietly as she wiped her tears away. "Nice to meet you Artemis-chan" Naruto said with his trademark grin. When suddenly, Naruto felt an oppressive aurora.

"O-one me-meal." Artemis whispered.

"One what?" Naruto questioned before he was lifted up in the air. It was a pretty funny sight considering the fact that Naruto was 5'5" and Artemis was 4'10"

"ONE meal! One...free...meal! Th-thats yo-your re-reward f-for saving m-me!" Artemis said as she shook the Blond ninja.

'Yup definitely in love.' Naruto thought as Artemis dragged him towards the nearest town.

End Mythical Flashback...

"Wow that's on interesting myth...I don't get it." Percy said as Annabeth deadpan.

"...you really don't get it...do you seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she sighed at her boyfriend's cluelessness.

"Sorry?" Percy said as he prepared himself for a verbal beating about how he should pay attention to detail.

"Supposedly Artemis fell in love with Naruto. But no one knows if its true. Besides nothing has been found that proves Naruto existed." Annabeth said as she watched her boyfriend's eyes light up in realization.

"Till now huh." Percy stated as he looked at the headband.

"Theres a rumor that Artemis has a ring with a mark somewhat like a leaf. Naruto was also rumored to have a headband with a metal plate and a leaf marked on it." Annabeth said in excitement. Annabeth got up and pulled Percy with her as she started running into the forests.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as they ran. We need to get to a clearing so you can call Blackjack. We need to show Chiron this. It's the biggest find since you met those Egyptian Magicians." Annabeth said as they ran into a clearing.

Giving a whistle Percy and Annabeth waited. 'Sup boss. Got me some doughnuts?' the familiar voice of Blackjack rang in Percy head.

"Hey Blackjack. Sorry I don't have doughnuts. Maybe next time, but can you give us a ride to camp. We need to get there quick." Percy said as he helped Annabeth climb on to Blackjack before helping himself up.

'Ok boss. But can I least have some next time please.' Blackjack responded as he ascended into the air.

"It's a promise Blackjack." Percy said as the flew in the air.

After flying for few minutes. They found themselves seeing the familiar sight of Camp Half-Blood. Landing near the stables, Annabeth and Percy quickly ran toward the Big House. Giving a few campers a hello as they ran. They quickly ran through of the Big House. They found Chiron, Mr. D and a few Satyrs playing pinochle. "What is it now Petra Jordan? Can't you see were playing a game." Mr. D said as they played before he threw his cards in anger."Damn it. You cheated again Chiron!" Mr. D said with anger.

"Your imagining things Mr. D. Now excuse me." Chiron said before leading Percy and Annabeth out of the Big House. Addressing the two Chiron said "Now what is Annabeth, Percy. What got you in such high a state?". Chiron said referring to their wrinkled cloths and messed up hair.

The two started speaking a mile a second. "WefoundNaruto'sheadbandyouknowtheonefromthatmythconcerningArtemis" they both said in sync.

"Hold on there. Speak more slowly." Chiron said holding up a hand to silence them.

"We found Naruto's headband." Annabeth said calming down a bit.

"Naruto? Where have I heard that name before..." Chiron said holding his chin with his hand.

"Maybe this will give you more insight" Annabeth said holding out the golden plated headband. Percy watched on as Chiron grabbed the headband and observed it. Chiron's face slightly paled as his face gained a look of realization.

"This...this belongs to the Nine-Tailed god...Naruto." Chiron said with horror. Annabeth face paled as Percy's lit up.

"How is this a bad thing? It confirms that Artemis did have a lover." Percy said with excitement before noticing Annabeth's ashen face.

"Hey Annabeth...whats wrong?" Percy said getting concerned about his girlfriend.

"Percy...unknown to the rest of the world there is a hidden continent in the Pacific ocean-" Annabeth said.

"There is!?" Percy interrupted.

"If you let me continue Seaweed Brain I can explain." Annabeth said with a glare as Percy gave a quick nod to avoid his girlfriend's wrath.

"In that continent there is a Japanese like culture that avoids the rest of the world. Some people there have the unique ability to control their life-force. Called chakra. Shinobi those who endure. Are missionary like ninjas who belong to villages. Each village belongs to a country. Anyway back to the Nine-tailed god. There used to be one primordial god, but due to events unknown to us. It was separated into nine other gods. Then in a war in which a madman was hoping to bring back the primordial god. The nine gods passed on. Leaving their successors to take on there place as gods. However sometime in the past our Gods and the Shinobi Gods met. Diplomacy started off well considering the two different cultures. Seeking to seal their relationship in good terms. The nine-tailed god was betrothed to a Greek Goddess. Unfortunately the nine-tailed God disappeared shortly after a walk with the goddess. This caused the rest of the Shinobi Gods to break off talks with us. Blaming us for the disappearance." Annabeth finished.

Recovering himself Chiron asked "How do you know all this Annabeth?".

Seeing Chiron's no nonsense look. Annabeth decided to speak truthfully. "I...kinda of...sneaked into your study one time to read from your shelf." Annabeth said finding the floor very interesting.

Giving a sigh Chiron responded "I see...next time please ask me Annabeth." nodding sheepishly Annabeth suddenly turned her head in the direction of the Camp's barrier as a loud bang was heard. Campers stopped what they were doing as they too looked at the barrier.

"Is a monster trying to get into camp?" Percy questioned Chiron as they watched the barrier flare into existents as it repelled something.

"If we're lucky Percy. If we're lucky." Chirons said with a concerned voice.

"What do you mean by-" *Boooommm* Percy was interrupted as he watched a tower of fire light up next the barrier. Campers screamed in shock as the barrier fell apart.

Quickly accessing the situation. Percy yelled out "To arms!" Bringing out his sword and shield. Percy started to rally the campers as they too brought out weapons.

Percy was just about to call out for a formation when he was tackled to the ground."Where is it Gaijin?!" The person who tackled him yelled. Deciding to get in a better position to retaliate. Percy had water erupt from the ground around them. Directing the water to knock off the person on him. Percy noticed the teen was wearing a green vest, black pants, black combat boots, and a similar headband to the one he found except it was silver. Percy stood up and got into a guarded form as the unknown teen pulled out a ninjato.

In the blink of an eye Percy barely blocked a lunge. Knocking the strike away, Percy tried a stab. The teen jumped back, before disappearing in a blur. Feeling his danger senses tingling. Percy blocked a strike toward his legs. Using his shield he bashed the teen's face with it. Seeing that he was unconscious Percy looked around and found that other campers were currently engaging other people in similar clothing to tone he just faced. "Phalanx formation" Percy yelled out as the campers disengaged from their enemies, and formed up on Percy.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking us?" Percy asked hoping to engage in talks with the unknown people.

"Give it to us Gaijin and we'll consider sparing this camp." One of them called out.

"What are they talking about Percy?" Leo asked as he looked at their enemies.

"Shinobi stand down!" Chiron's voice called out.

"Why should we Horse Man." One of the Shinobi called out.

"Because this Camp is under my protection." Mr. D said as he appeared.

One shinobi took a step forward and said "We don't answer to you Greek God of Wine."

Percy could see Mr. D's face start to color up in anger. Percy started to get worried as a purplish glow started to surround Mr. D. Just as it looked like another fight was going to break out. Several silver arrows landed in the space of the two groups. 'The Hunters are here' Percy thought as he and everyone else turned their head to the forest. Percy saw the silver cloths of the hunters as they put their bows on their backs. He then saw Artemis and her hunters quickly running to the gap between the two.

"Shinobi stand down!" Artemis's melodious voice rang out.

"As I said earlier we*slap*" the shinobi who denounced Mr. D started to say before getting slapped to the ground by another.

"Look who your speaking to Hotaru. It's Artemis-sama Naruto-sama's fi-" the shinobi started say.

"But she is the reason Naruto-sama disappeared Saito!" Hotaru interrupted before being forced to his knees by Saito.

"Shut up Hotaru she is Naruto-sama's fiancé. Now beg for forgiveness." As he and the other shinobi also got on to their knees bowed.

"At least he know's his place. You would do well learn from him boy." Artemis said with malice.

"Please spare him my Lady. We will give him punishment later. We have reason to be here. We noti-" Saito started to say with his head still towards the ground.

"I am well aware why you are here. But make sure he is punished. I am not in a good mood. Now Perseus Jackson come here." Artemis interrupted before looking at Percy.

Percy who had been watching in amazement at the shinobi who were bowing to Artemis. Quickly grew afraid as a path was opened for him in the Phalanx formation. Walking toward Artemis, Percy stuttered out "Wh-what c-an I-I d-do for you Lady Artemis?"

Artemis gave the shinobi a glance before looking back at Percy. "Hand it over boy. My patience is non-existent today." Artemis said with a glare.

Giving a gulp Percy brought out the headband and held it out to Artemis. "Here you go my Lady." Percy said but was completely ignored by her.

Grabbing the headband. Artemis held the headband like it was the most precious thing in the world. "After three millennia...i'm closer to finding you Naruto-Kun." Artemis said with tears forming in her eyes.

Everyone was shocked as they thought they were going to see Artemis cry. Realizing she was causing a scene Artemis composed herself. "Saito, Percy, Annabeth...follow me." Artemis said as she walked towards the Big House. The three followed her in silence as everyone looked on. No one daring to speak in case they face Artemis's wrath.

X170 B.C. Ancient Greece

'Silver' that about sums up the room. Artemis was sleeping in her and Naruto's bedroom. There was silver everywhere. The walls, floor, furniture, and bed were all silver. A few weeks back when their engagement was announced. Artemis and Naruto played rock, paper, and scissors to decide the color scheme of the house. Naruto won of course with his ungodly luck. Unfortunately for him, Artemis decided to pull the puppy eyes trick.

"Stop...tickl-...ing...me...stop...or...I'll...kill...you..." Artemis muttered as she tossed around in her sleep. Artemis stopped moving and smiled as something happened in her dream.

However Artemis was rudely awakened as someone pounded on the door to the room. "Sis! Sis! Sis wake up!" the familiar voice of Artemis's brother Apollo yelled out.

"...Wake...me...up...later Naruto...you...know...how much I...hate mornings." Artemis mumbled as she snuggled into a pillow she was hugging.

"Sis! Wake up! Naruto has gone missing." Apollo yelled as he entered the room and started shaking Artemis. Artemis automatically got up at that. Quickly getting out of bed and heading into the closet. Apollo didn't have to wait long as she came out in her standard hunting gear.

"What is the plan to stop the Juubi?" Artemis asked as she walked out the bedroom and toward the front door. She was worried of course, but they had to stop the Juubi first before they could go looking for Naruto.

"Why would we need to worry about a beast sealed in a mountain. I thought you of all people would be more concerned about Naruto's whereabouts." Apollo said. Artemis who had just opened the door to the house paused at that.

"The Juubi is till sealed?" Artemis said in shock.

"Of course it is. What makes you think otherwise?" Apollo said with concern.

"But that fox that appeared told us that the Juubi was released!" Artemis yelled at Apollo as she started hyperventilating.

"Sis you need to calm down!" Apollo said as he wrapped his sister in a hug.

"But...but...what happened to him. What if he's hurt or…" Artemis trailed off.

"Or sealed just like the Juubi" Artemis trailed off, as Apollo finished for her.

"Wait don't you have one of his Special Kunai? The one that allows him to teleport!" Apollo said with excitement eager to help his sister find out if her fiancé was okay.

Artemis quickly moved her hand into her pocket and brought out a tri-tipped Kunai. Artemis threw it into the ground hoping to see her fiancé appear in front of them. A few seconds passed and Artemis realized that her husband to be was either destroyed completely or sealed away. Which was impossible because the entire shinobi continent would have been destroyed to achieve that. She could feel her connection to the continent since she was engaged Naruto. So that ruled out that hypothesis.

It left the next most likely possibility. Someone had manage to get the jump on Naruto and sealed him. Artemis face adopted a look of absolute horror when she made the realization. "No...no! No no no no no! This isn't happening!" Artmeis yelled in anguish as she dropped to her knees.

"Sis calm down! We have to go to Olympus. The Council is meeting" Apollo said as he lifted his sister off the floor.

"But I have to start looking for him!" Artemis said as she tried to push Apollo away.

"Sorry sis, but its really important". Apollo said back as he struggled to hold Artemis in his arms. They disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of the Council Hall.

"Unhand me!" Artemis said as Apollo released his grip on her. "Lets get this over with so I can start looking for him." Artemis said as she pushed the doors open.

Chaos...that about sums up the state of the room. Shouting matches and fist fights were breaking out everywhere. Artemis could see her future mother-in-law duking it out with Aphrodite. Her future father-in-law in a shouting match with her father Zeus. Fu in a fist fight with Demeter, and Yugito having a glaring contest with Athena. Gaara having a staring contest with Hades, and Killer Bee arm wrestling with Ares.

Gaining a tick when she saw Killer Bee and Ares arm wrestling. Artemis took a deep breath. "Children that's what I see. The time spent fighting is time that can be used to find Naruto. Now stop acting like children so we can get this meeting over with. I don't know about you but I for one want to start looking for him as soon possible." she yelled

Everyone stopped as they looked at Artemis. Seeing her disheveled look they separated. They all got to their respected thrones as the room was became distorted. As one half held the Olympian Council thrones and the other held the Shinobi thrones. Taking standing in the middle of the room Artemis said "Why am I here when I should be looking for Naruto?".

"Don't act like you don't know! I bet you Greeks orchestrated Naruto's disappearance" Fu yelled as she glared at the Olympians.

"Don't you dare blame us!" Zeus yelled. The room erupted into chaos again as the bickering went left and right.

Artemis was about to say something when Minato said something."Enough! Our relations with you will cease today. As the father of Naruto I will assume control until he is found! And the Olympian Council is found innocent or guilty." Minato said as he disappeared in a yellow flash. The rest of the Shinobi gods disappeared one by one. Both Killer Bee and Gaara giving a sympathetic look to Artemis. While the other tailed gods gave glares at her.

Artemis winced when she made eye contact with Kushina. She started to tear up when Kushina brought her arms up and motioned for Artemis to come over. Starting to cry Artemis ran to her mother-in-law and embraced her in a hug. The two left in red flash as the Olympian Council sat in their thrones in shock.

"This is bad... it is not good for us to be on bad terms with the Tailed Gods of the Shinobi." Athena said as she looked at the rest of the Council.

"It's been decided. Summon our best trackers. We must find Naruto, and clear our name." Zeus decreed with thunder occurring in the background.

Artemis's Home

"Shhh...let all out my dear..." Kushina calmly said as she held Artemis.

"But Kaa-san...what if something happened..." Artemis sobbed out clutching to her mother-in-law. After letting Artemis cry in her chest for a few minutes. Kushina led Artemis to the couch. Setting Artemis down, Kushina pulled out a tissue from nowhere and wiped Artemis's tears away.

"Now. Now. You don't have to worry about anything. I know you didn't do anything to Naruto." Kushina said looking Artemis straight in the eye. Seeing no reaction, Kushina said "Here take this." Handing Artmeis a red hand-woven bracelet with a sapphire gem interwoven in it.

Feeling the divine power emitting from it Artemis held it carefully. "Whats…this...Kaa-san?" Artemis said, her eyes puffy from crying.

"This my dear is a bracelet made from my hair. That was supposed to be your wedding gift. You do know my legend right." Kushina said with a small knowing smile.

"Who doesn't know it in the Hidden Lands." Artemis said with a small smile. "The Nine-Tailed Goddess Kushina, slayer of the Mōryō the Second. Tailed-Goddess of Destiny, Motherhood, and love. Mother of the Nine-tailed God Naruto Ruler of the Tailed Gods. Wife of the Nine-tailed God Minato. It is said that if you find a strand of her hair you will meet your destined one in the future." Artemis said with slight pride. Proud to be related to a woman like Kushina.

"I'm grateful Kaa-san...I promise to use your gift to the fullest. I will find Naruto, even if I fade into nothing...I will never stop looking." Artemis swore with determination in her eyes.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law...just don't get distracted by boys in your quest." Kushina said with a gleam in her eyes.

"I will never betray Naruto, just as he will never betray me...In fact, I swear on the River Styx 'That I will forever remain a virgin till I find Naruto, and only Naruto will be able to lay hands on my body'." Artemis swore with thunder in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Chapter 2: A Tear in time.

Part 1

Camp Half-blood

Percy was definitely having an interesting day. First of all, he came across a divine headband of all things divine, that apparently belong to Artemis's long-lost fiancé. Second, said fiancé's subjects invaded Camp Half-Blood searching for the headband. So he was currently following Artemis toward the Big House with the shinobi Saito taking a flanking position next to Artemis. While Annabeth was next to him.

So it was and interesting day. "Hey Annabeth. Do you know why Artemis is having us follow her?" Percy questioned his girlfriend as they walked on a dirt path leading to the Big House.

"Probably because we found the headband seaweed brain." Annabeth answered as they approached the Big House.

"Then we should probably get ready for an interrogation." Percy said with mock seriousness.

*Giggle* "Quiet seaweed brain. *Giggle* Don't antagonize her." Annabeth said as she failed to contain her giggles.

Saito held the door open as Artemis went in with Percy and Annabeth following. The shinobi entered as well, as everyone sat in chairs around the ping-pong table. There was an awkward silence as Artemis continued to hold the headband while observing Percy as if he committed a grave sin. "Perseus Jackson…" Artemis muttered.

"Y-yes Milady." Percy stuttered out giggling under her gaze.

"Where did you find my fiancé's headband?" Artemis questioned while leveling a glare at Percy. Her eyes narrowing at the fact that a mortal found her beloved's headband. When she could not.

"I found it at ****** Park in New York City, Milady." Percy answered as he slowly started to tremble under her gaze. Luckily Annabeth took his hand in hers calming his nerves. Giving Annabeth a grateful nod he looked back at Artemis.

"I have a feeling that you will be able to help me in my search. Lets go to ******* Park. Saito i'm giving you permission to aid me in my quest despite your subordinate's rudeness earlier." Artemis said as she stood up.

"You have my eternal gratitude. For allowing me to help" Saito said giving a bow.

"Thanks for allowing us on your quest Milady." Annabeth said also giving a bow, before giving a glare at Percy getting him to bow to Artemis.

"Then lets us be off." Artemis said as they approached the door. When all of a sudden the doors opened and Rachel came in with her head down.

"Umm...Do you need something Rachel." Percy questioned before Rachel snapped her head up.

With her eyes glowing an eerily green Rachel spoke with in a raspy voice with three different tones mixed in

"The Devourer appears once more.

The fate of the world is poor.

The Huntress seeks what cannot be found.

In time the answer is sound.

Divine Intervention is the key.

No price is too much, so pay the fee.

Heartbreak is necessary.

So progress the story.

Death is throughout.

Do not take the easy route."

As soon as Rachel finished she started to fall backwards before some satyrs and nymphs came and caught her. Carrying her away. "Looks like we got our prophecy for the quest." Percy said ending the silence that came forth after Rachel's revelation. Hearing no response, Percy turned around to find his three companions all pale.

'Once again I find my self not knowing something that every one else knows.' Percy thought as he gave an expectant look at the three. Hoping that they would explain their shocked expressions. Hearing no explanations Percy said "Umm…can I join the 'I know what you don't group'?" Percy waited a few seconds as they slowly overcame their shock.

Artemis was the first one to recover as she gave a slight glare at Percy. Before walking pass him. Deciding not to elaborate on why she was shocked. However she was mumbling something "Ten…no…resurr-…imposs-…".

"Ten what?" Percy asked Annabeth who had just recovered.

"Nothing you need to know seaweed-brain. Now lets follow Lady Artemis before she leaves us." Annabeth said.

'Once again i'm left in the dark…this is going to end badly for me…it always does…' Percy thought as he followed Annabeth.

Following Artemis to the beach, they saw a chariot hooked up to two well-groomed white Pegasus. The chariot itself was beautiful and extravagant, yet surprisingly simplistic in design. The Chariot had graceful curves with silver outlining the edges. Stars twinkled on a black background on the sides of the chariot.. The most stunning feature however, was the silver moon depicted on the front of the Chariot.

"Beautiful…" Percy whispered out as Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Hurry up." Artemis called out to the two. As she stood in her chariot, Saito besides her.

The couple quickly ran to the chariot, and climbed on. The two stallions moved forward suddenly forcing everyone but Artemus who had her hands the the reigns to grab the side of the chariot. The two Pegasus spread their wings, taking to the sky. The ride was a short one but impressive as they soared throughout the skies.

'I wonder what the mortals see. Are they seeing a helicopter or a plane or possibly a giant bird.' Percy thought as he saw mortals pointing at them.

Finding the park that Percy said he found Naruto's headband in. Artemis made the chariot land in the same clearing that Percy called for Blackjack in. As soon as they landed Percy became aware of something. Silence.

For a park filled with wildlife and in the middle of a city. It was eerily silent and empty. There had to some sort of noise, and yet there was none. No chirping birds. No rustling of leaves. No people talking. No cars honking. Nothing...

There was no one in sight. Not even birds or squirrels. Nothing...

That was when Percy felt it. His danger senses went off everywhere. Thats when Percy decided to look carefully at his surroundings. Nothing was moving. There was no movement at all. The leaves and grass stood still as if they were stuck in time.

"Wait a minute. This scene ties in with the prophecy" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"In time the answer is sound." Annabeth recited out loud.

"But there's no sound at all." Saito inputed.

"Shh…can't you hear it…" Artemis whispered after silencing her three companions.

The three teenagers looked around in puzzlement cupping their ears with their hands. Hoping to hear what Artemis apparently heard. Then they heard it. It was faint but it was there. The sounds of screaming and explosions.

Then Artemis suddenly took off, running into the tree-line. The three teens quickly ran after her. However they quickly lost sight of her. Fortunately they didn't have to run long before they found Artemis standing in front of a black oval. Where the sound was apparently coming from.

"Umm..what…is this…Lady Artemis?" Saito questioned.

"This…is our first step. It makes sense now. I was looking for something that cannot be found…in our world that is." Artemis said before jumping toward the black oval. Artemis disappeared into the oval as the three teens stared in shock.

"So…I'm guessing this is a portal." Percy said breaking the silence that came.

Recovering himself at Percy's words. Saito lightly slapped himself out of his stupor. Shaking his head side to side and giving no reply. Saito quickly jumped into the portal.

Seeing Satio ignore statement. Percy looked to his girlfriend for conformation. Only to receive a disappointed stare.

"What!?" Percy said to his girlfriend. Only to receive a shake of the head. Before Annabeth jumped into the portal.

Placing a hand on his forehead. Percy muttered "Why am I the only one that doubts this portal." *Sigh*

Feeling his danger senses going off for a second. Percy looked to his left at the trunk of the tree. Seeing nothing there, Percy gave a shrug as he too jumped into the portal. Unknown to him. There was a pair of gleaming eyes watching from the leaves of the tree he looked at.

Part 2

Konoha

October 10

"What in Hades!" Percy exclaimed as he fell out the portal, and watched the chaos unfold in front of him. Percy fell to his knees watching in horror. Following Annabeth and Saito's example. Both on their knees as they watched in helplessness. Artemis stood next to them. Her face betraying no emotion. Yet Percy could feel her horror at the situation as it rolled of her in waves.

They were on some mountain with a small city at the base of it. The view would normally be a wonderful spot to relax at, with family or by oneself. But with a giant nine-tailed fox causing widespread destruction on the helpless city. The view turned accursed. A single swipe of its tail leveled blocks of the city into rubble. It's roars destroyed twice as many. Bodies everywhere, and blood filled the rubble in rivers and streams.

Percy saw defenders hopelessly throw themselves against the beast. Only to die or get pushed back. The body count rising with each wave of attack. Then he saw a person in what could be described as battle armor similar to Samurai. He slowly walk through the chaos. The destroyed buildings and dead bodies clearly unfazed him. He must have been an important person as people started getting up. Rallied by the person's mere presence. Thousands stood gathering around the person in Samurai armor. All ignoring the bodies of their fallen comrades.

They were everywhere, on buildings, on light poles. The defenders rallying around the Samurai dude. Then...they all disappeared. Percy's eyes widened in horror thinking the beast wiped them all out. Then the Samurai dude appeared once more on top of a building in front of the fox. This time with a giant…staff? Thousands appeared standing on the buildings surrounding the fox.

'Are they planning on beating the fox into submission?' Percy thought.

The Samurai dude then magically extended his…battle staff. He proceeded to smash the staff against the fox. Each strike so powerful, Percy could feel the shock wave. Despite being far from the battlefield. However powerful the strikes were, the fox merely flinched a bit. Before roaring in anger, and striking back with its hands? Destroying buildings the Samurai and his followers were previously on. Hundreds dying from each strike as they threw weapons at the beast. Thats when Percy realized…they needed to help them.

Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. He started running to the edge of the mountain already calling to the water in the underground sewers. Ready to help the people of the city. However he was stopped short when someone grabbed his collar ruining his concentration on the water. Percy was thrown back, landing on the ground.

He looked up and glared at…Artemis who stared back in indifference. "What the heck! Why did you stop me! We need to help them!" Percy yelled. Angered that she stopped him.

Artemis turned around looking back at the chaos. Apparently deciding not to answer Percy's question. Glaring at her, Percy took his attention off of her, and looked to Annabeth and Saito for support…only to receive none. As the two avoided eye contact, still watching the madness.

"Ananbeth…Saito…we need to help them-" Percy started to say, only to to get interrupted by the voice of hundreds yelling a the same time. Combining into one giant noise. That displayed the rage of thousands at the attack on their home, and the loss of their comrades.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Percy watched in amazement as a literal wall of flame appeared around the fox from all sides. They sky lit up orange and the earth trembled as a giant explosion shook the heavens. Then everything turned white

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The light died downed as silence took control. A massive cloud of debris surrounded the place where the beast once stood. A crater around the debris cloud as thousands of people stood around it. A silence overtook the battlefield. Yet it was merely the calm before the storm

"They did it! They defeated the fo-" Percy started to yell in happiness. His eyes filled with hope as he stood up. Only to be interrupted by gigantic roar that made the previous roar of defiance seem like a mice squeaking.

*RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!*

"Impossible…" Percy whispered to himself as he watched the cloud of debris get pushed back by the roar of the fox. It's head was faced toward the sky roaring in anger. Its tails waving erratically carving trenches in the rubble whenever it's tails met the ground. Leaving bodies in its wake. The fox stopped roaring, its head still aimed at the sky. After what seemed like a millennia it slowly lowered its head and glared at the defenders.

The Fox's eyes flashed red as it bent its knees, and jumped back into the forest surrounding the village. Causing even more deaths from it's jump. It slid on forest floor destorying a few acres of trees. The fox once again roared in defiance. As the defenders…no…the Shinobi, once again threw themselves at the fox. No matter how hopeless it was, the Shinobi were determined to stop the beast. Hundreds more died in their fruitless attack on the beast.

"This is madness…we need to help them!" Percy yelled at his companions glaring at them as he did. Tears running down his cheeks, outraged at all this death and destruction.

"Stop!" Artemis yelled as she turned around and slapped Percy. Causing him to stumble a bit. Holding his reddened cheek Percy started to say something in anger. That quickly died down when he saw Artemis's face.

"Just…stop…You have…know idea…how much I want…to stop this…destruction!" Artemis said as tears fell from her eyes. She was shaking a bit as she grabbed her shoulders with her hands. Trying to stop herself from shaking.

"L-lady Artemis?" Percy questioned as he too cried. Looking at Saito and Annabeth for elaboration, only to see them crying also. He looked back only to find Artemis now walking towards the cliff. He watched as Artemis feel to her knees at the edge. Her sobs pierced the night.

"You…have no idea how much this hurts me….Perseus Jackson…To watch as my Fiancé's home…getting teared apart…and to do nothing about it." Artemis whispered to Percy taking a break from her crying.

At that moment Percy saw Artemis's form flicker a bit. Her Silver hunting garb disappeared, replaced with a Silver Kimono. Her hunting boots replaced with Japanese sandals. Her flowing brown hair curled up into a bun, a silver pin going through it. A silver Tiara on her head. The most defining feature however was Artemis's Nine Tails extending from the lower part of her back. Nine shining gray tails that were spread around the ground, circling her.

Thinking that he was imagining things in his distress. Percy rubbed his eyes with his hands, and saw Artemis in her usual cloths. 'All this madness, is getting to me' Percy thought.

"If…if this is your fiancé's home…why rant we helping?" Percy whispered to Artemis. Shocked that she is preventing them from helping.

"We.. are in the past Percy… we can't help them…it could lead to disastrous results in the future…" Annabeth soft voice called out.

Looking at her, Percy could see the regret clearly shown on her face. She had dried her tears. But Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"But…look at the city-" Percy started to say.

"It's actually a village Percy… The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure…The birth place of the Nine-tailed god Naruto…" Annabeth interrupted.

Percy gave a small simile. 'Even with all this…she still has to correct me…' Percy thought shaking his head a bit at his girlfriend's words.

'Still…to think that we could change so much…and yet Artemis is not willing to change anything.' Percy mused in his head.

Looking at Artemis, Percy asked her the question on everyone's mind. "Why are we here?"

Artemis's back stiffened. Her shoulders dropping down as did her head. She gave a sigh before answering his question. "We are here for my mother-in-law's bracelet-"

"Why do we need her bracelet…" Percy started to say before shutting up at Artemis's glare.

"I-i'm s-soryy Milady. Please continue." Percy quickly said, less he face Artemis's full wrath.

"As I was saying Perseus Jackson. We need Kaa-sans bracelet…and that means mother in Japanese." Artemis said giving a pointed stare at Percy who was raise his hand. Before quickly putting it down, now that his question.

"With her bracelet is made of her hair. She was originally going to give it to my beloved as his first birthday gift…unfortunately she didn't live long enough for it…" Artemis trailed off not comfortable with sharing the origin of her mother's bracelet.

"Thats…so sweat…it sad that she never was able to give her son the present." Annabeth said amazed that a mother was willing to take some of her hair to give her son a bracelet.

"That still doesn't tell us why we need that bracelet." Percy said eager to get back on topic.

"The red thread of destiny. Just a single strand of Kushina-sama's hair. If you are lucky enough to find one. Will grant you the power to meet your destined one." Saito answered Percy. After being silent at seeing his home getting destroyed.

"Wow…" Percy muttered. Awed at what a single strand of hair could achieve.

A calming presence entered their area. Artemis immediately got up, running to the edge of the cliff. Her three companions quickly following. They stood on the edge of the cliff. There were four protrusions extending from the cliff. On one…a person stood there.

The person had Blond spiky hair with a blue headband wrapped around his head. He wore a white trench coat with red flames lining the bottom. Black pants similar to Saito's, and black combat sandals. Kanji on the middle of his trench coat.

"Tou-san…" Artemis whispered, her hand going to her mouth in shock.

"Yondiame…" Saito said in shock, Immediately kneeling down in respect.

"The Kiroi Senko." Annabeth said in awe. Her eyes widening immediately.

"Huh?" Percy said, once again out of the loop.

"…I wasn't expecting to be call tou-san so soon." The Fourth said in a calm voice.

"Do I know you?" The Fourth questioned Artemis turning his head to look over his shoulder with his right eye.

Artemis stayed silent for a second. Her opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Her eyes darted from the from the ground to the Fourth a few times. She trembled a bit. Before she waved hand like a Jedi would when using the Jedi mind trick. Manipulating the mist to hide herself and her companions from view.

Minato's eyebrows rose a bit, perplexed at their sudden disappearance. Before he could take any actions the Kyuubi noticed him, and roared in challenge.

"So you noticed me…Kyuubi" Minato whispered. Twirling his Tri-kunai he pulled out from his Kunai holder.

The Kyuubi roared. His head facing the sky, and his tails rose. The tips gathering around the space above his snout. Blue and black chakra gathering into a single giant sphere twenty meters across. That shrank into an one meter sphere that was swallowed by the Kyuubi.

"I won't let you destroy my home." Minato said with a voice that demanded absolute authority. His arms raised in front of him. The Kunai hung horizontal in midair as if listening to its wielder's call.

The Kyuubi roared as it let loss a torrent of energy in the form of the one meter chakra sphere from its mouth. That quickly expanded in size to thirty meters. Surpassing its earlier size before being swallowed by the Kyuubi. The Sphere carved a trail of destruction. At it quickly approached the Mountain.

Percy started to freak out when the sphere of energy was just a few meters away. He hugged Annabeth with his back facing the chakra sphere as if to shield her from their impending doom. He waited a few seconds sheltering her. When an explosion that shook the earth and lit the sky came to. He opened his eyes and instead of seeing the underworld he instead found Annabeth in his arms holding him like a lifeline.

Behing her in the distance was a huge cloud of debris. He slowly let go of Annabeth, reluctant to release her after their close call with death. He turned around and saw that the Village was still there. The Kyuubi in the background, and the Yondaime still standing on the spike of rock. Percy sighed in relief before his danger seances went off.

A swirl started to distort the space behind the Fourth. A hooded person appeared from it. Percy was about to call out a warning, when the Fourth quickly spun around and lashed out with his tri-kunai. The Kunai fazed through the person's head not damaging the hooded bad guy at all.

"Your mine." a deeps raspy voice stated as the hooded bad guy leaned forward and grabbed the Fourth's shoulder. The swirl once again appeared this time distorting the space the Fourth was occupying. However it was not to be as the Fourth disappeared in a flash.

Percy sighed. Glad that the Fourth got away. Before he shivered when a raspy voice called out to him. "...He got away."

The hooded person turned around, and for a moment Percy felt like the bad guy was looking at him. The Hooded villain had turned around and face the group's position. The group tensed, ready for a fight. Luckily the villain started to disappear in another swirl. Still keeping his guard on Percy looked around a bit. Before looking at Artemis for instructions.

Artemis stood there for a minute. Shocked that she said Tou-san. Possibly giving away her identity, and messing up the future. She good there, her hands griping her skirt so tight that her hands started to turn white. Then she sighed, as if resigning to the fact that she might have irrevocably destroyed the future. Artemis let go of her dress before turning to what seemed what like a random direction.

"Let's go." Artemis whispered as her companions each gave a nod. Before they all started running in the direction that Artemis was facing.

Part 3

The Silent Forest

Artemis and her companions ran through the forest. Only one didn't know why they were running in that particular direction. Percy was Trying to come up with reasons for why they were running in this direction. In his opinion they should have been back at the village so they could help. Yet here they were running in the middle of a forest.

Deciding to voice his opinion Percy yelled out. "Why are we running in this Hades dammed forest?! We could be helping the back at the village!"

It was quiet for a few seconds as the rest of the groups considered Percy's question. They continued running throughout the forest. The silence occasionally being broken by by a few roars and explosions. The Moon high in the sky darker a bit as if reacting to all that has happened. the star didn't twinkle as they usually did, but instead were dim in the sky following the mood of the moon.

"Our priority is the headband Perseus Jackson. Stop your meaningless question. Before I make yo regret asking them." Artemis said without looking back at him.

Percy opened his mouth to say it didn't matter what they did anymore. After all they had already change something by Artemis's accidental reveal of her identity. Luckily for him Annabeth gave him a glare that immediately shut him up. Otherwise he would have probably ended up a dear if he did talk.

Aremtis suddenly stopped, just short of a clearing in the forest. Artemis hid behind a tree while moving her leaning her head a bit to see beyond it. The three followed her example. Pick the trees next to her to hide behind. They stood there hiding behind the tree for a few seconds. Percy started to wonder why they were looking for the bracelet here in the middle of the forest.

After all if they were looking for a woman's bracelet for her child. Shouldn't they be looking in the home of said woman. Still he didn't want to provoke Artemis. Percy Jackson may have been slow on realizing that he was angering Artemis. But even he knew not to antagonize her. especially since the tree she was currently hiding behind started to groan in protest. As Artemis slowly crushed the bark beneath her hands.

To prevent himself from becoming a dear. Percy took time to observe the clearing in woods. It seemed completely peaceful. The grass and flowers gleamed in the moonlight. The dew on them twinkling. Yet Percy knew this peaceful scene wasn't going to last. After all, when has it ever last. Bad things just loved ruining the peace and quiet of an area.

*BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!*

...

...

...

...

...

...

'Called it.' Percy thought as he watched the Kyuubi appear out of thin air. Destroying parts of the forest beyond the clearing. It was even more frightening than from afar. The Kyuubi stood tall among the trees. As tall as twenty stories. It was small compared to Typhon yet its blood lust more than made for it. To Percy who had faced overwhelming auras before. Even Hade's Helm of Darkness couldn't top the fear he was feeling. Only sleeping Gaia's aura top what the fear her had.

Every second he stood there felt like he was dying a thousand different ways. It was overwhelming. Percy entire body started to shake as did Annabeth and Saito. Their shaking stopped when a peaceful aura flowed over them. Percy looked to his right where Artemis was and saw a faint silver mist consolidate around her.

'This must be Artemis.' Percy thought as he gave a grateful nod to her.

Artemis nodded back before looking at the clearing. The was small yellow flash when Minato appeared holding on to a red-headed women who held a brown bundle. Percy couldn't help but think how beautiful the red-head was despite her existed state. That when Percy noticed a small tuft of spiky gold hair tom the bundle.

"No way…is that…" Percy started to say before he trailed off, taking a glance a Artemis.

Artemis nodded a yes but did not speak. Instead looking at the younger version of her beloved. The last time she had set her eyes on her love was over five thousand years ago. She was even more heart-broken when she reached a dead-end in her search for her beloved about three thousand years ago. Now all efforts were being rewarded.

It might not have been the reunion she was expecting…but she could handle it. She saw the two exchanging a few words after her Tou-san put her Kaa-san. Kushina suddenly learned forward. Golden chains erupting from her back that surrounded the Kyuubi and tied him to the ground. A few other chains extending into the sky before curving back to the ground. Impaling the ground a few meters behind Artemis and her gang.

With the Kyuubi subdued for now. Minato voice suddenly rang out loud. "Now…shouldn't reveal yourself Yome-chan."

Artemis eyes blinked. She stood there for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. She sighed before slowly walking out of the tree-line. She looked back and gestured for her companions to follow her. Looking back at her in-laws she slowly walked towards them. Stopping just a meter away. She glanced at Naruto before settling her view back on her in-laws.

There was an awkward few seconds as Kushina scrutinized Artemis. Under her gaze Artemis started to fidget. Luckily for her Minato put a hand on his wife's shoulders, taking her gaze off of Artemis. They locked eyes for a few seconds as if they were having a conversation. Minato took his hand off Kushina's shoulder. She than slowly nodded her head before looking back at Artemis this time with less scrutiny.

"Well…I think Naruto...took after me a bit….That explains why our Yome is here Kushina." Minato said breaking the silence.

This caused Kushina to look down. Her hair providing a curtain that concealed her face from everyone, as her shoulder started shaking. Everyone there looked at Kushina worried that she was in pain or something. Minato once again put his hand on her shoulder. However everyones fears were put to rest when Kushina started giggling, it soon turned into full-blown laughter despite their situation.

"To think…that Naruto-chan...would follow my advice…" Kushina said giggling as she did. Everyone stood there confused at Kushina's words

"Umm…dear…you haven't given him any advic-" Minato started to say before he froze under Kushina's glare.

"Don't interrupt me dattebane~ Besides I would have given him my advice eventually. Besides she must have some of my brashness if she is here." Kushina said her glare intensifying. As Minato started to sweat, scared at facing his wife's wrath. Artemis's three companions stared face-palmed at seeing one of the most powerful figures they seen, reduced to a wimp at his wife's glare. Artemis however was not phased, already used to seeing her Gifu submit to her Gibo. After all, women should have the upper hand in a marriage. At least...for women like Kushina and Artemis.

"Now Yome-chan…please explain why your here? And whats your name? It's not polite to not introduce yourself to your future in-laws" Kushina's voice which was a tad bit too sweet questioned Artemis. Artemis started to sweat. She had only heard this tone of voice form her kaa-san once. The one time she was ever drunk. Both women had been drinking celebrating Naruto's long delayed proposal…at least in Artemis opinion.

FlashBack

"Wwwhhhhaaaaat! Hheeee tooookkkkk t-t-hree years t-t-tooo proo-p-oose t-t-too youuu!" Kushina's drunken voice yelled out in their dining room. Dozens of sake bottles in front of them as whey sat at the countertop.

"Yea…t-th in-sensiiitive herk t..old meee…he luved mee.. t-too deeaath! Yeet hee toook threeee yeearsss afffteer heee saaaiidd heee luved meee! Weeevve beeennn dattte-ing for teeennn" Artemis slurred voice rang out as she held out five fingers on one hand. While clutching a haft empty sake bottle in the other.

"Dooon'ttt worrrry illlll seetttt thaaat kiiiiddd straaight!" Kushina said as she stood up and lifted her fist in the air. Artemis clapping in glee in the background as Kushina lifted her foot and set it on the countertop.

"Naaarrrruuuttttoooo!" Kushina slurred voice rang out. Lets just say it was too sweet, as Artemis remembered that tone of voice the next day.

"Yea Kaa-san?" Naruto appeared a half a meter away. Poor Naruto could only blink as a fist suddenly filled his vision.

FlasBack End

Artemis could remember the after match. Naruto held been pouched through ten wall, thirty trees, and three mountains. Before coming to an excruciating stop on a fourth mountain. Artemis suddenly found herself very eager to spill the reason why she was in the past. After all she wasn't as injury prone as her fiancé.


End file.
